


When Fandom and Muses Collide

by Thraceadams



Series: Crack/Meta/Multifandom [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic), Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, multi-fandom - Freeform, multi-pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto finally get that date...or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fandom and Muses Collide

  
So this fic was written expressly for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/choccy_grl/profile)[**choccy_grl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/choccy_grl/). It all started with a [comment fic](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/82784.html?thread=3329888#t3329888) in the middle of a thread that ended with the two of them BRIBING me to write Jack/Ianto fic in return for the story of my choice from BOTH of them. So how could I resist?

Although the main characters ARE Jack and Ianto - even if you don't read them, please give this one a try, because it's NOT just them. I think even the BSG and RPS folks will be happy with this one. I mean, it's me...would I steer you wrong????

Oh and this covers both the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/) prompt: Unexpected Date, and the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) prompt: Face:Lips

One final thing...this contains a Teach drink warning!

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. None of these characters are mine, I just like to write them in situations that make ME happy. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) , and my LJ. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about fictional characters and some real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

  


 **When Fandoms and Muses Collide**

"Jack," Ianto fixed him with a pointed glare. "What are we doing here?" He motioned to the overly pretentious and completely predictable French restaurant.

Jack smiled. "We're on a date."

"Why?"

"Because that's what we do?"

"No it isn't. You never took me on a proper date before. So why now?"

Jack sighed. "Um, because I wanted to woo you?"

Ianto quirked an eyebrow at him and Jack sighed in resignation.

"Okay, [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/profile)[**thrace_adams**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/) hasn't been writing us lately and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/choccy_grl/profile)[**choccy_grl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/choccy_grl/) bribed her to write them some fic. They promised her any fic she wished with any pairing, although why they'd want to write anyone but us, I don't know. Anyway, so here we are, on an unexpected date."

"And with an audience no less," Ianto turned to glare at the row of people sitting just off the page.

"Hey, I can't help that." Jack shrugged. Although, he did turn to glare at the crowd of people whose whispering had become a dull roar. "You know we're trying to have a date here. Do you mind?"

"Yes, actually I do mind," Adam replied. "I'm the fucking rock star, tell me why I'm taking a backseat to you two?"

"Adam! It's their turn. Okay? [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/profile)[**thrace_adams**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/) promised [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/choccy_grl/profile)[**choccy_grl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/choccy_grl/) so it's our turn to sit back and watch."

Adam growled and then pouted. "Don't wanna. Despite everyone's weird ideas about me, I don't like to watch."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'll make it worth your while," he whispered softly.

Adam's eyes lit up. "Really? Will you let me shave you again?"

Tommy's face colored a bright red. "Adam!"

"Wait, [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/profile)[**thrace_adams**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/) had you shave him?" Jack asked.

Adam looked at him smugly. "Nope. That was [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) and [ it was amazing.](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/78614.html) You should totally try it."

Tommy buried his face in Adam's shoulder while Jack turned back to Ianto with a hopeful look on his face.

"No, Jack. Don't even think about it. Not a chance." Ianto glared at him darkly.

Jack pouted. "Please?"

"No. Now can we get back to our date please?"

"Sorry, Ianto, I'll try to keep him under control," Tommy spoke up, sending Adam a glare.

Adam smirked. "You can try."

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Would you two shut up already? I swear! Do you know how long she's had us on hiatus?" Kurt's voice rang out. "Months! Months, I tell you. And we were just getting to the good part. I was playing with Jamie's nipple ring and I was about to give him the rimming—"

"Stop!" Ianto's voice rang out. "Stop right there. Too much information and I thought you all were going to be quiet and let us have our date in peace?"

"Sorry, Ianto, but Kurt is right. I think my dick might explode if she doesn't let Kurt get down to business soon." Jamie sent Kurt a glare.

Ianto sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face as a new voice rang out.

"Oh my God, what are you guys, twelve?"

All of them turned to stare at the tiny blonde girl with sheepish looks on their faces. "She hasn't written me in ages and I was her first, dammit. AND I was in TWO different stories that have all but been abandoned and you don't hear me complaining."

"Well, yeah, but that's because you're tired. You're always talking about how you need a break from saving the world all the time. You should be happy," Kurt argued.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You know, she was actually giving me a break. Both fics had me in alternate universes and not doing the slaying thing. It would be nice to find out what happened, especially with that really hot Jedi Knight, but – " She shrugged. "Maybe after school starts. In the meantime, all of you have been getting plenty of action, so give her a break and let her give Jack and Ianto some time."

"Really hot Jedi Knight? Me?" Obi-Wan spoke up. "You think I'm hot?"

Buffy blushed and elbowed him in the ribs. "Shhh."

Obi-Wan sat back with a smug grin on his face, his arm resting casually on the back of her chair.

"You know, we're all friendlies here, so can't we just all BE friendly? I'm sure [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/profile)[**thrace_adams**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/) will give us all our due in her own time."

Apollo glared at Starbuck. "You're just biased because she has your name and has done a ton of stuff about you."

Starbuck turned and stuck her tongue out at Apollo. "Hey, she used your last name, too. You should talk."

"Adams is **not** Adama."

"Well, give her some credit for not wanting to be obvious." Starbuck rolled her eyes and pulled out her cigar. "Can't we all just sit back and relax and enjoy the show? I mean, really. Two hot guys out on a date. It **is** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/profile)[**thrace_adams**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thrace_adams/) you know they're going to end up naked."

A snort came from somewhere behind her and Kara turned around to send the person her best Starbuck glare. "Frak you, **Captain** ," she sneered derisively. "At least I **earned** my title."

"By doing what, sweet cheeks? Frakking the Admiral's son?" Captain John Hart snorted.

Starbuck started out of her chair with murder in her eyes but was firmly restrained by Apollo. "Relax, Kara, that's exactly what he wants you to do. Besides, remember? Thrace killed him off. So he's just bitter."

She sat back down, flipping John the bird as she did. He just smirked and laughed smugly. "Yeah, but did she tell you she's thinking about bringing me back? That is if you all would just give me a chance, especially the two Nancy boys sitting down there in the front making out." He sent a pointed glare toward Adam and Tommy.

Adam took his hand out of Tommy's hair and flipped John the bird without ever breaking from the kiss he was laying on Tommy.

Buffy whipped her head around. "Wait, she's thinking about bringing you back?"

John shrugged. "Well, I've kind of been asking her to. I've been redeemed. I'm a new person."

Buffy rolled her eyes and Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Thrace has a plan."

Buffy sighed and settled back into his embrace. She looked up at the ceiling. "I'm taking a lot on faith here, Jeeves."

"Oh would you all stop your whining! At least you all were in more than one story. The six of us were only ever in one story each. How the hell do you think we feel?"

All the heads, except Adam and Tommy's whipped around to stare at the six newcomers--Edward, Bella, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Jennifer Keller, Ronon Dex, and Col. Sheppard.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You all were only supposed to be one shots anyway. You're lucky you got any time at all."

A cacophony of voices broke out, each one trying to make themselves heard above the rest, each one pleading that their case was special or more important.

"OI!" a Welsh voice rang out through the room.

Immediately, everyone shut up and returned their attention, rather sheepishly, to the romantic table set for two.

"Look, I am supposed to be on a date here. The first proper date the good Captain here has ever taken me on. I'm not going to let you lot spoil it." He turned his glare up towards the faint clicking sound they could all hear. "Thrace! THRACE!"

The clicking sound paused.

"Why don't you set them all up at tables, let them all have their own dates, so Jack and I can finish ours in peace, and I can get laid sometime this year."

The clicking started again as one by one additional tables appeared and everyone slowly made their way to the front. Everyone was paired off except for John. He glared at the ceiling. "So what, because I'm a little evil I have to eat alone? How is that fair? I only did what you wrote for me to do."

A poodle appeared across the table from him. "Now, you know that was a joke right?"

The poodle disappeared and he glared at the ceiling again.

"Look, are we going to eat or what?"

John's head whipped around and a smile broke out over his face at the sight of his new dinner companion. "Well, hello there. You sure you want to eat or do you just want to get right to the good stuff?"

Anya frowned at him. "We're at a French restaurant. Of course I want to eat." She smiled wickedly at him. "Then we can get to the good stuff."

Jack and Ianto looked around. Everyone seemed happy. They were quietly talking amongst themselves, waiters had appeared and were taking orders. Jack looked back at Ianto and smiled. "So, not completely alone, but there's time for that later. Care to join me for dinner?"

Ianto took his proffered arm. "I thought you'd never ask."

They sat down and were finally able to enjoy an exquisite meal in an authentic if slightly over the top French restaurant and soon they were working on dessert.

Jack was starting to get a bit anxious and he finally spoke up. "Ianto, I swear if you make any more of those pornographic noises over your chocolate crème brûlée I'm just going to bend you over the table and fuck you right here in front of everyone."

Ianto sent him a withering glare. "No, you won't. Thrace won't let you. She knows how I feel about public displays."

"Then can we please leave and go back to your flat? Please?" Jack sent him his best imploring gaze.

Ianto looked around. It looked like a lot of the other couples were leaving, too. In fact, if Adam and Tommy didn't leave soon whoever was left was going to get a hell of a show. He turned back and smiled at Jack. "Yeah, let's go."

Grinning Jack took his hand and they left, running all the way back to Ianto's flat, which was surprisingly close by. They'd barely made it in the door when Jack pressed Ianto up against it, snogging him with wild abandon. "God, it's been too long," he breathed out.

Their lips tangled and teeth clacked together. Soon buttons were being popped off and shirts ripped open. They stumbled together as they tried to toe their shoes off without breaking the kiss they'd started back by the door.

"Want you."

"Need you."

"Bedroom."

"Working on it."

Jack pushed Ianto back through the flat until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto it. Jack grabbed the bottom of his dress trousers and yanked, pulling them off along with his boxers.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Jack sighed. He made quick work of his own trousers and then joined Ianto on the bed. His lips descended onto Ianto's and he kissed him deeply. "I've missed this so much," he breathed out over Ianto's skin before licking a stripe up his neck and sucking some skin into his mouth.

"Ngggh," Ianto moaned out, digging his nails into Jack's shoulder.

Jack sucked long and hard on the spot until both of them were sure Ianto would be bruised for several days. Jack pulled back and trailed his fingers over the mark. "You know I love your neck, love marking you, love making sure everyone knows you're mine. But you know what I love best? Your lips."

He traced a finger over Ianto's lips, shivered when Ianto's pink tongue darted out to lick lightly at the tip. He spread the moisture over Ianto's lips until they glistened. Jack's breath caught in his throat as Ianto's tongue darted out again to lick over those plump, delicious lips. He leaned forward, growling, sucking Ianto's lower lip into his mouth, nipping at it with his teeth.

Blindly, he groped on the nightstand for lube and crowed with delight against Ianto's lips when his fingers found it. Jack continued sucking at Ianto's lips, nipping first the bottom and then the top as he slicked up his fingers. Just as he pressed one inside his lover, Ianto's mouth opened up to him, his tongue slipped past Ianto's lips, into his waiting mouth.

His tongue and finger found a rhythm, only faltering for a second when he added a second finger, and still those lips were pressed hotly to his. Ianto moaned with need underneath him and he added a third finger, their lips still fused together in a blistering kiss. Jack felt Ianto's nails dig in just a bit harder, their lips slipped apart and a gasp escaped just as his fingers slid over the small bump inside Ianto.

He grinned, rubbing over Ianto's prostate again, licking his lips as he did. Ianto's mouth opened in another gasp of pleasure and Jack sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, biting down gently and then soothing the sting away with his tongue. "God, I love your lips," he breathed out.

Ianto rocked up into him as his fingers pegged his gland again. "Fuck, Jack, I'm ready. It's been too long, I need you inside me right the fuck now."

Jack pulled back, seeing the determined set of Ianto's mouth. He grinned, bending down and kissing that look away until those lips were soft and pliant under his own. He pulled away from Ianto, licking his own lips as he did so. He knelt up long enough to slick up his cock and then he was back, pressing against Ianto's entrance with his cock and licking the seam of Ianto's lips with his tongue.

Ianto opened up for him completely and his cock slid inside as his tongue slipped past Ianto's lips again. He started to thrust, Ianto sucking greedily at his tongue as they kissed, and wrapping his legs around Jack's waist, welcoming Jack into the heat of his body.

"Duw, Jack I'm gonna—"

Jack's hips snapped furiously as he set up a relentless pace and pounded into Ianto's body, quickly chasing his own orgasm. Their lips crashed together just as they reached the peak and they swallowed each other's cries of release.

They lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, recovering, their breathing slowing down and their heart rates returning to normal. They clung to each other for several minutes until Jack's cock slid out of Ianto's body. Jack rolled to his side and grabbed the wipes Ianto kept on the bedside table. Gently, he cleaned Ianto and tossed the wipe on the floor, grabbing another one for himself. When he was finished, he gathered Ianto into his arms. He tucked Ianto into his side and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. "That was amazing."

Ianto nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, it was. It's been way too long."

"So, you think Thrace will let us come out to play more?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "That's all you think about isn't it? If I recall, we weren't in very good places in either story she was writing. Some might even call them evil cliffies."

Jack frowned and tightened his arms around Ianto. "I'd forgotten about that. Damn."

They were silent for a moment and then Jack reached down and tilted Ianto's head up. "Yeah, but you know how she hates bad endings. I have faith. She'll come back to us. Make things right. She made tonight perfect. Finally gave us that date we never got."

Ianto mumbled something about trusting authors before and ending up with no story at all.

Jack shuddered and chided him. "Don't even think about that. He doesn't exist for us anymore, remember? We're in much better hands with people like Thrace, Button, Choccy, Teach, CJHarknessgirl, Caz, and too many others to count. They always let us have sex, they always keep us together, and they usually let us end happily. Yeah, the road may be paved with angst, but they get us there eventually."

They went quiet for a moment. Jack fidgeted a bit, his cock twitching again.

"Jack," Ianto warned.

"What?"

"You can't be ready again."

"Why not? It is fiction, and I'm from the 51st century."

Ianto rolled his eyes and burrowed into Jack's chest. He felt the laughter rumble through Jack's chest as his arms tightened around him.

"So what were you thinking about?" Ianto looked up at Jack, curiosity plain on his face.

"You really think Button had Adam shave Tommy?"

Ianto sighed in exasperation. "You know damn well she did. And no, I'm still not letting you do that. I don't care how hot you might think it is."

"Please?"

"No."

"Thrace?"

The clicking noise paused and then started up again.

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. "Nope, she won't do it. Says that's just for Tommy and Adam. Maybe Kurt and Jamie. But if you're good, she might let you tie me up again."

Jack's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Ianto smiled back at him. "Really. Now go to sleep. I think Thrace is tired from all this writing. She needs to rest so she can go back and finish that biting thing she has going on with Adam and Tommy. Poor Tommy was kidnapped and Adam's going crazy."

"Wait, what about the one where Adam is in a coma and Tommy's the one going crazy? And Tommy's married?"

"Don't worry she'll get to it. She just really wanted to make [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/butttononthetop/profile)[**butttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/butttononthetop/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/choccy_grl/profile)[**choccy_grl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/choccy_grl/) happy. Think she did?"

Jack smiled and kissed the top of his head again. "Well, I know she made **me** happy."

Ianto snuggled deeper into his arms. "Me, too."

And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

  
 **The End.**


End file.
